


The Talk

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt asks his dad for sex advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

“Dad? Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” Burt folded his paper and dropped it on the table, where they sat down, facing each other. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Well, it’s about me and Blaine.” Kurt remembered the last time they had a serious talk at this table and smiled, then remembered he was supposed to be cringing. He got right back to it. “We… We were wondering… Would you maybe let us have the house to ourselves this weekend? Just Saturday night? It’s probably really weird to ask you, I think kids are supposed to sneak around instead, but, well, they don’t have dads like you.”

Burt took a deep breath. Things were easier with Finn. He would just act all dopey and look at the floor and mutter something about Rachel, and he’d feel so uncomfortable that he’d change the subject before Burt had to say anything. He started to wish Kurt was a little less mature. It was great that they could talk like this; he wouldn’t change their relationship for anything, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t squirming on the inside.

“I mean, we aren’t even definitely going to… But we just kind of wanted some time to ourselves, and you know his dad wouldn’t let us do it- you know, spend time together, at his house, and we never really get any alone time at school because of Rachel, and because Finn’s always trying to do some honourable brother thing, and Puckerman’s always sniggering, and we just wanted to hang out together-“

“Kurt-“

“I mean, OK, if I’m honest, we’ve talked about it. We’ve been together for seven months, and I love him, and you said that sex should be a way to connect with someone, and with Blaine it’s just-“

“Kurt.” Burt put his hand on Kurt’s wrist, to stop him wringing his hands and gabbling. “I know what I said. And I meant it. Kurt, you’re not like other kids. I know you’re not gonna, you know, do anything you don’t wanna do. I don’t know how you got so smart, but you and Blaine are good guys. I know you love him.” Kurt smiled and looked down at the table. “You know, Carol’s been talking about going to see her mother. I guess we could drive up this weekend.” He stood up, picking up the paper.

Kurt looked back up at his dad, heaving a short sigh of relief. “Thanks, Dad.”

“I’ll get Finn to come, too.”

Kurt blushed. “Actually, I’ve already spoken to Finn. He’s staying at Artie’s.”

Burt took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Fair enough. Good to be prepared, I guess. Speaking of which, do you need me to, you know, buy you anything?”

He shook his head. He was pretty sure if he spoke he’d just blush harder.

Burt put a big, strong hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m glad you talked to me about this. I’m proud of you, OK?” Kurt nodded. Burt turned to leave the room, pausing when he got to the door. He turned back to look at Kurt. “Man. Finn’s gonna be pissed that you got there first.” Kurt sniggered, and Burt smiled at him. As he walked up the stairs, he kept smiling, realising that Kurt had been smiling like that since March.


End file.
